The invention relates to a locking device for locking an opening-and-closing moving body such as a sliding door or a drawer in a stopped position such as a completely closed position so as to stably maintain a stopped state.
Patent Document 1 has disclosed a shock-absorbing device for absorbing an impact when a sliding door is closed by inserting a dovetail-shaped part provided on a slider into a dovetail-shaped part provided on a receiving member while the sliding door is moving to a stopped position.
With such a shock-absorbing device, it is difficult to completely absorb an impact when the sliding door moves toward the closed direction at an excessive speed. Also, when the speed of movement is too small, the sliding door would stop before completely closed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 08-21147
The problem that the invention attempts to solve resides in that the stopped state of an opening-and-closing moving body can be produced properly, and it can be maintained stably, regardless of the speed of movement of the opening-and-closing moving body toward the stopped position, and in addition, that the stopping can be accomplished gently.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.